


My Adorable Mayor

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: Emma comes home to Regina singing 'Dangerous Woman' and dancing..fluff happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking up prompts for swanqueen and saw this decided to do it

  
  
Emma was beyond tired, morning shifts at the Sheriff's office wasn't fun at all, since she was anything but a morning person. All she wanted to do was get home and crawl into bed with her girlfriend. Leaning back in her chair the blonde rubs her tired eyes and sighs softly feeling a slight throbbing behind her eyes. Sometimes thinking back she wondered how they both ended up here. After Robin's death and Regina had split her evil half from herself, the former evil queen became this completely different person. Not that Emma hadn't loved her long before, but something about Regina without her evil side, made Emma feel as if she was needed. The way those brown eyes softened whenever she or Henry walked through the door; the way she clings to the savior or Henry every time they leave; Emma especially loved how silly and care free the Mayor would become when she was in the privacy of her own home.  So it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone when she was moving into the Mansion and soon after dating the beautiful Mayor.  
  
They had finally gotten the happy ending they both deserved. A soft knock was heard on the other side of the Sheriff's door, her father's voice muffled behind it "Ems, I'm heading out for patrol are you okay in there?" The blonde blinks and rubs her eyes again noticing that it was 6pm, she was supposed to be off. With a small sigh she stands and stretches before walking over to her office door, opening it she smiles up at her dad. "Yea dad sorry, I was just in my own head.. Be safe, Ruby should be in soon." Charming kisses her on the forehead before giving her a hug that she hesitantly returned. "Alright princess I love you." he murmurs making her wince slightly, she hated being called that. With a nod she says it back and begins to head out.

 

As she drove home she thought about stopping and getting a bottle of wine for dinner, knowing that Regina would probably have forgotten when she stopped at the store for things needed for lasagna. Stopping at the store the savior quickly goes in grabbing a bottle of their favorite wine, and flowers purely just to see the way the Mayor's eyes would light up and red lips would stretch into a wide toothy grin. The cashier smiled as she paid for the flowers saying cheerily "I hope the Mayor enjoys the flowers." To which the Sheriff simply nodded, not really paying attention, all she wanted was to see her.

 

Before too long she was walking up the steps to their house, the sound of music vibrating through the house was the first thing she heard, before she could smell the delicious smells of food. Emma hadn't even realized how hungry she was until then her stomach growled loudly, making the younger woman pout and whisper down at it "hey stop that, I'm about to attempt to romance the queen." Slipping out of her work boots and jacket she silently pads over to the kitchen she stops almost abruptly recognizing the song.

 

" _Something bout you makes me feel_

 

_Like a dangerous woman.  
_  

_Something bout something bout you girl_

 

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't."_  

 

Emma couldn't help but be in awe as she watched the Latina woman swaying softly and singing her eyes closed a small smile on her lips. It was in this moment Emma knew she wanted to spend eternity with this woman. She looked so beautiful, so at peace. Her face was removed of all makeup, making her look soft and oh so young, she had changed out of her work clothes into one of Emma's t-shirts and boy shorts that barely covered her behind. This..this was her Heaven. Setting down the wine and flowers gently she moves in front of Regina and cups her cheeks tugging her in for a passionate kiss. The mayor's eyes widen a small squeal coming from parted lips, she hadn't even heard her come in. She quickly melted into Emma's touch wrapping her arms around her and pressing herself flush against the Sheriff as she kissed back. They soon broke a part to breathe, Regina nuzzling her nose against Emma's as she smiles. "Hello darling, I missed you." She murmurs, there is a twinkle in her eyes, the lights of the kitchen shining down making said eyes look amber colored. The younger woman smiles and pecks her lips, ' _Gods her lips are so soft'_ Emma thinks to herself before pulling away completely.

 

"I missed you, too My Queen." She watched as Regina shivered slightly at those words, it gets her every time. She walks over and picks up the wine and flowers before turning to a curious brunette and holding up the roses. The Savior watched on baited breath as her Queen took them, her eyes going softer than ever as she smelt them before grinning. But not just any grin, it was the grin of all grins, so dazzling, so filled with love. It made the savior's heart race. Without even knowing what she said she blurted out the only thing she felt at the moment with all of her heart. "Marry Me." she whispered breathlessly as she admired the older woman. Regina's eyes widened her smile slowly turning into an "O" shape as she stood in shock "What?" She asked her voice shaking a bit, she had dreamed about the day they would decide to get married, but Regina had never thought it was something Emma wanted; nor did she think she would be proposed to like this. She watched as the savior's face went from awe to horror upon realizing what she had said.

 

"I-I..Shit Regina, I didn't mean to propose like that..It was supposed to be this really big and romantic gesture, not just som-." She was quickly interrupted by the former queen throwing herself at the blonde and kissing her with everything she felt. Lips moved together as if they had been made for one another, warm bodies molding as one like to pieces of a puzzle. Emma whimpered slightly feeling Regina nipping at her lip and tugging attempting to deepen their kiss. Strong calloused hands clutched the brunette's lower back wanting and needing for them to be closer. But it ended sooner than either would have liked when Regina pulled back enough to says warmly "I would marry you no matter how you asked. I'm yours utterly and completely..My Savior."

 

They both grinned and kissed more, soon forgetting all about flowers, dinner and everything around them. Because in that moment nothing else matter but each other. The way Emma carried her gently up the stairs with only a wave of her hand to shut off the stove with her magic, so focused on the warmth her lover gave her in her arms; the way Regina eagerly pulled her into bed, with urgent passionate kisses that still seemed to shove so much love. Every gasp, every moan, every silent whisper of each other's names as they made love. In those moments nothing mattered but their love for one another. 

 

The End 


End file.
